


Волчица и желание

by Shoan



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoan/pseuds/Shoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О льющемся рекой пиве и желании продлить счастливые моменты путешествия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчица и желание

Пустая кружка с грохотом опустилась на столешницу, и Хоро, победно улыбнувшись, стёрла с губ остатки пивной пены. «Восьмая, – мысленно подсчитал Лоуренс, – восьмая подряд, не считая выпитого ранее». Беспокойство за её состояние росло с каждой новой кружкой, но и останавливать Хоро он не стремился, зная насколько это бесполезное занятие, оставалось только продолжать следить за разыгранным ею представлением.  
Её взгляд сейчас был прикован к сидевшему напротив сопернику: крепко сложенный мужчина, всем видом своим напоминавший вековой дуб, сильный и несгибаемый, с густой, но аккуратно постриженной бородой. Кузнец хмурился, больше не улыбаясь так бодро, с того момента, как Хоро вызывала его на состязание.  
– Говорят, даже хрупкая берёза может устоять перед буйством ветров, – с наигранной издёвкой произнесла она, беря девятую кружку, – а могучий дуб подкашивается от лёгкого дуновения.  
И вмиг она вновь прильнула к пиву, несколькими глотками всё выпив.  
– Пей! Пей! Пей! – радостно кричали собравшиеся вокруг них посетители, приветствуя смелость и выдержку Хоро.  
В освещённом лампами зале собралась почти вся деревня; здесь царили радостная атмосфера и деньги, грязные медяки, заполняли кружку на столе, уже высыпаясь из неё. Ставки шли ходко, и многие сейчас осознавали, что сделали неправильный выбор, но продолжали веселиться, видя, как хрупкая с виду девушка перепивает такого противника. И половина тех денег перейдёт сегодня в их кошель, если, конечно, победа будет за Хоро. А в этом Лоуренс ни капельки не сомневался, если судить по выражению лица соперника.  
Кружки кузнеца и Хоро вновь опустились, уже пустые. Хоро допила первой.  
– Будь я проклят, – прошептал Кузнец, всё больше осознавая своё незавидное положение.  
– А не надо было так задирать нос! – выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.  
– Сдаёшь, старина! И ведь перед кем! – на плечо кузнеца легла рука, и это вполне невинное действие заставило того качнуться, а его губы плотно сжались.  
Хоро держалась молодцом перед толпой, но Лоуренс легко мог понять, чего ей стоит эта наигранная бодрость: утро для неё будет не самым приятным. А ему опять придётся тащить её на плече в гостиницу, где она без сил свалиться на кровать. Сколько бы денег не принесло им это состязание, Лоуренсу было жаль Хоро.  
Десятая кружка как появилась перед ней, так по волшебству и опустела. Кузнец же нерешительно помялся, но, что-то про себя решив, схватил кружку и поднёс к губам. Да только не успел выпить и половину, как она вновь опустилась обратно; взгляд его помутнел, и, словно уже не управляя своим телом, кузнец встал, свалив лавку, и, пошатываясь, вышел.  
Изумлённые посетители молча проводили его взглядом, и только когда кузнец скрылся на улице, победно вскрикнули, поздравляя Хоро.  
– Ты как? – Лоуренс склонился к ней.  
– Неужели беспокойство обо мне заставляет тебя забыть о полученной прибыли во время её дележа? – произнесла она медленно, подбирая слова.  
– Один только твой вид заставляет меня забыть о таком.  
– Я почти в полном порядке.  
– Вижу твоё «почти». А ещё я вижу, как твоё хрупкое тело касается меня, пока я несу тебя до таверны. Это предвкушение затмевает чувства от тяжести кошеля.  
– Предвкушай. И, – она на секунду задумалась, – будет это уже сейчас.  
– Тогда давай сюда руку, горе-волчица.

* * *

Когда Лоуренс вернулся из таверны, держа в руках мешочек с выигрышем и кувшин с водой, Хоро лежала на кровати, смешно раскинув руки. Один только вид её заплывшего лица вызывал горестную улыбку.  
Он поставил кувшин, а затем и мешочек на тумбочку, и, когда монеты в нём звонко брякнули, Лоуренс заметил, как уши Хоро дёрнулись. Она не спала.  
– Завтра ты сможешь заказать себе на эти деньги всё, что только пожелает твой желудок, и съесть столько, сколько влезет, – Лоуренс взял стоявший рядом стул за спинку и поставил его возле кровати, присев.  
– Хорошая награда за труды, – прошептала она еле слышно.  
– Особенно если эти труды опустошат твой желудок за ночь. Так что всякие сласти и яства будут тебе хорошим подарком. А пока спи.  
– Ох, твой голос так греет моё уставшее сердце, а твои слова заполняют мой ротик слюной, что я теперь не смогу уснуть, пока не попробую всё.  
– Твоё сердце и так сейчас разогрето, как на сковородке, теми выпитыми кружками пива. Не сгори.  
– И именно поэтому ты так беспокоился за меня, когда я в очередной раз «разогревала» сердечко? – поинтересовалась она, открыв глаза и подозрительно ласково на него глянув. Хотя в её состоянии смотрелось это до смешного забавно.  
Но, возможно, сейчас он вновь попадёт в ловушку, а, может, его просто спрашивали, надеясь услышать в свой адрес ласкающий слух ответ, но он ответил не задумываясь:  
– Я больше беспокоился за того бедолагу, ведь не с тем он связался. Ты серьёзно пошатнула его самолюбие, о хрупкая берёза.  
Лоуренс услышал, как она слабо засмеялась.  
– Хех, дурень. Не стоит недооценивать хрупкую девушку, она способна и укусить.  
– Особенно, если эта девушка – волчица, способная ещё и перепить здорового мужика, закалённого в попойках.  
Воцарилась тишина. Лоуренс смотрел на свою спутницу, с которой он прошёл такой долгий путь и побывал как во множестве опасных ситуаций, так и в таких мирных, но радостных приключениях, и на его сердце навалилась тяжесть. Конец их путешествия неминуемо приближался, и что там будет дальше, он не знал. И потому хотел как можно дольше растянуть их совместную дорогу.  
– Знаешь, скоро всё закончится, – произнесла Хоро, словно читая его мысли.  
– Об этом стоит подумать уже на месте.  
– Подумаем. А пока я бы желала наслаждаться с тобой такими моментами, как сегодня, чаще. Знать, что кто-то переживает за тебя, радоваться этому. Создать много таких ярких воспоминаний, которых хватит на всю жизнь. Какое наивное желание, да?  
– С тобой их у меня и так на всю жизнь хватит, но я постараюсь создать их больше, – ответил он искренне.  
– Ох! – застонала Хоро, положив руку на голову, закрыв глаза.  
– Плохо? Давай я спущусь вниз…  
Лоуренс не договорил: Хоро сжала его ладонь, легонько, насколько хватило сил, но этого было достаточно, чтобы его остановить.  
– Посиди немножко со мной.  
Он почувствовал, как к лицу его прилила кровь, да и сама ладонь, наверное, стала тёплой, и это не скрыть от чуткой волчицы. Потому он не стал сдерживать себя и положил ладонь другой руки, накрыв её.  
– Посиди тут, – вновь зашептала Хоро, – а то мне может понадобиться ведро.  
Лоуренс вздохнул: чего ещё стоило ожидать? 


End file.
